The Crystal Cave- Missing Scene 1
by katiec32
Summary: I feel someone needs to explain all of Merlin's crazy behaviour in this episode. This is the first of two missing scenes.


"The arrow didn't pierce your armour, and when you fell, you knocked yourself out" Merlin explained flatly. Arthur looked confused, trying to remember, "All right. I don't normally say things like this, but...you did a good job back there" he said kindly. He paused, calling after Merlin, "D'you hear what I just said…? Alright, maybe I should give you some kind of reward. What do you want?"

"Some peace and quiet" Merlin said darkly. Arthur frowned, "Merlin!" he said firmly, "what the hell is wrong with you?" Merlin stopped. He shook his head, and tried to forget the images that were still flashing through his mind, he took a deep breath and turned around, "Sorry Arthur" he said quietly. Arthur continued to frown at him as he caught up, "that's more like it, now, what's wrong?" he asked.

Merlin looked at the ground "it's just… you were… I..." he looked up at Arthur, "I was scared" he admitted with a shrug "I didn't think we would make it out."

Arthur nodded, "well we did, so you can cheer up now, alright?" Merlin nodded and gave him a weak smile. He put the images from the crystal cave to the back of his mind. He knew he could not forget them, but he would worry about them later.

Arthur clapped him on the shoulder and they started to walk again. "Now, can you tell me what happened?" Arthur asked. "You got hit by the arrow, and fell, you hit your head. I managed to pull you off the path and hid while the bandits went past. Once they had gone I moved you away." Arthur nodded at him, looking vaguely impressed, "How long was I out?" he asked.

Merlin gave him a sad look, "all day, all night…, I couldn't wake you, I tried everything." Arthur smiled at him, "well, obviously something you did worked, I feel fine."

"Well, I wouldn't have had to do anything if you had listened to me in the first place" Merlin said cheekily.

Arthur glared at him, "what _are_ you talking about?" Merlin raised his eyebrows, "you said we would outrun them, didn't you? You told me to trust you…" "Yes, and it all worked out fine, didn't it?" asked Arthur plainly.

Merlin glared at him, "yes, because I was there to save you." "I don't know about that, Merlin" said Arthur seriously. Merlin opened his mouth to argue, but as he looked over he saw Arthur's serious expression turn into a smile. Merlin gave him an exasperated look. Arthur laughed, "you are too easily provoked Merlin! I meant what I said, you did do a good job, thank you." Merlin smiled at him, "so do I still get a reward?" he asked.

Arthur shook his head, "nah, I was just saying that to cheer you up, you are back to your usual, annoying self now, so it won't be necessary." Merlin rolled his eyes, and Arthur gave him a friendly shove.

They made good time back to the castle. Merlin managed to stop dwelling on the crystal cave for the remainder of the journey, and though Arthur complained, he was glad of Merlin's idle chatter all the way home.

They made their way into the castle and straight to the council chambers, where they knew the King would be addressing the court. Arthur knocked quietly and they walked in. "Arthur!" cried Uther, holding up a hand to silence the councilor who had been speaking, "thank goodness you are home, where have you been?" Arthur walked forward to address the King. Merlin bowed to him and took his place beside Gwen. "Are you alright?" she whispered, he gave her a smile and a nod, "fine."

"We were attacked by bandits, Sire" Arthur explained to his father. Merlin stared blankly ahead and his mind started to wander back to the crystal cave.

"Bandits?" Uther asked. "Yes, father, I was returning from a hunt when we were attacked by at least 50 men" replied Arthur.

Merlin was hardly listening, his face darkened as the images from the crystals started to flash through his mind once more.

"Where did they come from?" Uther asked seriously.

"The bandits probably have a stronghold somewhere in the White Mountains. How we escaped, I'll never know. Although, some credit must go to my servant, Merlin" Arthur replied, gesturing back at Merlin

Gwen gave Merlin a smile and a friendly nudge at the mention of his name. Merlin tried to smile but couldn't, the images were burnt into his mind and he was scared.


End file.
